Christmas At Grimmauld Place
by thegirlfromspinnersend
Summary: Our favourite characters get the happiness they deserve in an alternative universe where Voldemort never existed


All was well. Sirius had invited them all to his house for christmas this year. They were sitting around the table, Molly and Lily had prepared the dinner. Ginny and Harry were standing under the mistletoe, kissing each other. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table, holding hands, looking at each other happily. Fred and George sat by the tree Sirius had decorated with James and Remus. The twins were playing with little Teddy, making Nymphadora laugh pretty much until she joined them. They let the baby ride on the back of dog-Sirius, who starts running around the room, all eyes on them now. Lily walks out of the kitchen, bringing in some food, and almost falls over him. „Padfoot!" she yelled, „that's a little dangerous, isn't it?" He gives her a sad-little-puppy look and transforms back after Remus took the baby. Someone knocks on the door. „Oh, your special friend has arrived, Lils", James says sarcastically. „Please, James, be nice!", Lily warns him as she walks towards the door. James was right, the person that just knocked was Lily's childhood best friend, Severus. There is some snow in his long black hair and on his coat, his face is red because of the cold weather, but still he smiles brightly when he sees her. „Glad you made it, Sev!" „Glad you invited me"- if his face could possibly turn any more red, it would right now. Lily smiles, hugs him and they go to join the others. When Harry sees him, he is not sure how to react. This man has been his teacher for the last seven years! But well... has been. So he just runs to him like a little child. „Uncle Sev! How are you doing!", he shouts out excitedly and hugs Snape, who is obviously pretty much... surprised. „Hello Harry...", he replies, „I am fine. Enjoying the days off, you know. Granger, Weasley", he nods at Ron and Hermione. „I heard you finally confessed your feelings for each other? Congratulations!" They both blush. „And also congratulations to you, Miss Weasley", he added, now looking at Harry and Ginny. Severus Snape always loved to make his students uncomfortable. Lily and Molly are more than amused, and Fred and George seem as if they can not stop laughing about their younger siblings. Everybody is laughing, except James, of course. He still does not really like his wife's best friend. But he always pretended, because he knew how much Snivellus meant to her. He gets up from his chair. „Should I get us some wine?", he asks. Sirius nods. „I will come with you."

Snape is introduced to Teddy. „What a wonderful little boy, Nymphadora! I hope I will still have the pleasure to teach him when he comes to Hogwarts in ten years." „Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora!", she says and tries to sound angry, but she just can't be angry at anyone when Teddy is around. They both laugh at the baby changing the colour of its hair and making funny faces. „By the way, Remus, do you know where Mad-Eye is today?" „Probably at home getting drunk", Remus replies, shrugging his shoulders. Meanwhile, downstairs, Sirius and James are looking for some nice red wine. „You still have a problem with him around, eh?" Sirius asks. „After all these years?" „Always", says James. „I will never get used to the fact that she made him a part of our group. I am still not sure if we can trust him, he used to have a weakness for dark magic and I would bet on my son's life he still does..." „Yes, but he also has a weakness for your wife, so he will never do anyone of us harm", Sirius tries to calm him down. „Of course not..." James does not believe him, though. When they get back to the table, Molly already brought in the two little turkeys she and Lily prepared, a „real" one and one made of Tofu for the young ladies. „Delicious, Sweetheart!", Arthur says to Molly and she blushes like a young girl, smiling. The twins look at their parents, trying very hard to act annoyed. James sits down next to Lily, Sirius takes his place next to Remus. „When do we open the presents?", Lily asks. „Oh Mom, you are more excited about christmas than anyone of us", Harry laughs. „After dinner, my love", James tells her, amused and amazed by the sheer wonderfulness of his wife. Everyone is happy. After dinner, Harry and his friends share some cookies while they open their presents. He, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins get new sweaters from Mrs Weasley, for Teddy she knitted a tiny hat, which Nymphadora finds absolutely adorable. Severus gives Harry a book-shaped package. He opens it- of course it is a book. His potions class book from sixth year! „I know I should not have taken that with me, but well... you liked it very much as I recall and I wrote inside that it is _my_ property, so..." Snape explains. Harry thanks him a lot. He never liked potions class very much but this book had been very useful indeed. There is a whole lot of candy for Ron, new brooms for Harry and Ginny, tons of books for Hermione. Sirius just relaxes in his dog form under the tree, cuddling with the baby, while the other men have some drinks and enjoy the evening with their families. Severus sits next to James and Lily, because he had no idea where else he should sit down. Still it feels very awkward. „Any news from Petunia and... what was his name?" „Vernon", James answers. „No, since Lily and I got married they have not met us or called or even sent a letter." „James, I can speak for myself!", Lily protests. „Really? I think you had a little bit too much butterbeer tonight, honey!", James laughs. „Maybe", Lily admits, giggling, and leans back in her husband's arms. For the first time since they met, James and Severus actually look at each other and smile. Harry looks at them for a moment from underneath the tree, surprised and very happy about this little christmas wonder, before turning back to Ginny again before they can notice he watched them.


End file.
